Cruel and Unusual Humor
by branch of tree la
Summary: Rated for language, and funny violence. This is my first fic. Don't run away! Shippo pushes Inu over the edge. Very funny Upcoming chapter after this funniness will involve Hojou and InuYasha meeting for the first time. Are they friends, or enemies?


A.N. hey guys! I'm writing my first…… thing….I'm not sure what it is actually. It may be only a few chapters, just a taste of what happens when the gang isn't busy in battle. Or not, we'll see, shall we? I would love reviews. I'm not expecting too many, but even if you hate it, and think that I'm an idiot, it's OK. This is a spur of the moment thing, with not a whole lot of thought put into it.

So …….. here goes!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 1: The Perfect Day!

"Here, boy! Good boy, aren't you just the best little puppy there is?"

"Fetch the stick, doggie!"

(A.N. Thus our story begins. How to get your ass kicked by a sensitive hanyou.)

Oh Kami, they're at it again. Well just gives me an excuse to kick they're sorry asses! YEAH! And with that InuYasha stopped his manly gait, slowly turned around with an evil grin adorning his strikingly handsome face (A.N. I couldn't help it!) and quickly proceeded to humiliate the village idiots in front of their women.

Another job well done. Triumphant smirk in place now InuYasha slowly sauntered away, greatly enjoying the sounds of the stupid human "men" crying their pitiful eyes out.

Keh. Idiots shouldn't be allowed to live. What a waste of life! Oh well. I just want to go back to my tree and relive that moment. Hehe! Wait till I tell Kagome how I didn't even try to kill them this time! With that our hero leaped away into the sunset feeling very self-righteous.

Meanwhile, back at camp……

Kagome's jaw would probably never bein the right position ever again it was dropped so low. She tried to snap it back up, and finally succeeded after the third try.

"Shippo! What is that?" she managed to squeak out gesturing towards the huge drawing hanging on the wall at Kaeda's hut.

"It's art, Kagome. Don't you like it?" Shippo stared at Kagome with round, sparkling green eyes to try to make himself look more like an innocent child than the mischievous little minx that he truly was. He couldn't help it he was a fox! Everyone knows how clever and fiendish foxes are.

"Umm… of course, Shippo, I love it! But…" she drew in a deep breath to steady her frazzled nerves, "I'm not sure that InuYasha will." Yeah, she thought, that'll work. He doesn't want to get thumped on the head again…

"What won't I like?" asked a certain hanyou as he walked in to tell Kagome about his exploits with the village "men" down the road.

Then he saw it. The so-called "art."

"**HOLY HELL!**" he bellowed it so loud that Kagome was sure that along with a broken jaw her ears were starting to bleed. "What the fuck is that? Is this supposed to be funny? **SHIPPO! **I'm gonna **KILL** you!"

Shippo being much more intelligent then most gave him credit for had already snuck out of the hut to run like hell from the irate hanyou. Not that this daunted InuYasha at all. He was after him like a fricken' bullet!

The chase was on, and Kagome wasn't going to help this time. She was too busy rolling around on the floor shaking with unsuppressed mirth. Miroku had long ago passed out from laughing so hard, it was that good, and Sango had gone to help Kaede fetch some water from the stream to dump on him.

Ooh, Sango was going to enjoy that one…

At the stream with Sango and Kaeade 

It just couldn't be helped. It was too good! Kaede had taken one look at the portrait of InuYasha in puppy form having his tummy rubbed by Kagome. It didn't help that his left hind leg and kawii ears had been twitching madly. Nor did it do any good that Shippo had drawn himself in as a large, manly demon laughing at puppy Inu. He left no dignity for the poor puppy-hanyou at all. Hehe!

InuYasha's going to be royally pissed, thought Sango, chuckling as she drew the water in the bucket. Now to make the day perfect by soaking the pervert in disgustingly cold water!

Sango was having a really good day today.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

OK, just review and tell me what you think. Not much of a plot at all right now. The reason for that is because I wanted this to be a "light" and cheery fic. You can never get enough of the funny ones! I'm thinking of getting deep later, but I might save that for a different story… I'm not sure, what do you guys think? To answer that requires you to review! HINTHINT

Thanks for reading!

Bye!


End file.
